<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Feelings (Diavolo x GN!Reader ft. Barbatos by Diavolosthots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145575">My Feelings (Diavolo x GN!Reader ft. Barbatos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots'>Diavolosthots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diavolo finally confesses</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Feelings (Diavolo x GN!Reader ft. Barbatos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Barbatoooss…!” The butler turned around, knowing what was about to be asked of him for the 35th time today, “yes, My Lord?” The pout that Diavolo tried to pull off on him has long lost its effect, about 3000 years ago or so, but he had to at least pretend to fall for it, unless he wanted a super upset Demon Prince; Barbatos knew better. “How could I possibly go about telling them my feelings?” For someone who’s so old and has met all kinds of people and or creatures, Diavolo was really not the best when it comes to feelings, considering he always makes sure to eat up his own. It’s just, that in this particular case, Barbatos felt like he was also the one confessing which he doesn’t understand; how did the Prince manage to lure him in so deeply? “My Lord, I would just tell them. Maybe take them out on a walk and go for it. It’s really not that hard.” It really wasn’t that hard; not to him. Make it nice, make them feel wanted, and then just go for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Diavolo, however, that seemed utterly impossible. He fell for you, hard. He never saw it coming until he was already stumbling down the cliff. It felt hopeless, considering you were just their exchange student. For once, he felt like he had no power, no control over something, as if he was just another regular person. That was the problem! Well, not really… you made him feel like just another person. He felt safe and oddly comfortable around you and he was scared of losing that feeling, or more so this thing you two shared. “What if---!” “My Lord, with all due respect, if you ask me one more ‘what if’ question, I will turn around and leave, and deal with the consequences later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbatos can’t remember the last time he talked back to his master. It doesn’t happen very often but he was getting tired and he still had things to get done; the last thing he needed was a man child on his back. “Barbatos…” His voice was low, almost threatening, before it turned into a sigh, making Barbatos let out a breath of relief he didn’t realize he was holding. “I know you’re right. I’m worrying about nothing. I’m a perfect match; I have everything they could ever want, including a, what I consider to be, deep connection with them, which is important. Thank you, and I’m sorry for bothering you. I shall get them over here as soon as possible.” The butler smiled, half because he has to and half because he was actually proud of his master for once. Instead of continuing like he usually would, he actually listened to someone. He nodded, watching Diavolo leave with a small wave. “That doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for talking to me like that.” And his smile turned upward painfully as he bit the inside of his cheeks, “of course not, My Lord….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did it. He had texted you to come over as soon as you could, “Can you come to the castle? It’s urgent.” Of course, it was nowhere near a life or death situation, but he loved the idea of seeing you hustle and get back here as quickly as you could. Meanwhile, he had Barbatos prepare some wine and turn the lights on in the garden for a nice stroll. Diavolo walked past the mirror for the hundredth time this hour, waiting for your arrival almost too impatiently. He had thought of elaborate things to do, trying to impress you, but Barbatos’ words came flooding back and he knew his butler was right. Why beat around the bush?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord, (Y/N) has arrived. I sent them to the garden to wait for you. The wine glasses are on the terrace.” A smile crept across his face and he quickly brushed past Barbatos, speed walking to the terrace to greet you, almost like a child. “(Y/N)! Glad you could make it.” He engulfed you in a hug, quite selfishly so, as he didn’t care in the moment how you felt about it, but you actually hugged him back tightly, “Are you okay? Your message seemed so urgent.” He chuckled softly, pulling back, although reluctantly so. “I’m fine, dear, don’t worry.” He turns to his side, picking up the two wine glasses and putting one in your hand, “There’s simply something I’d like to discuss. Care to take a walk with me?” He turned to his side, holding out his arm for you with a soft smile playing on his lips. You gripped the glass tightly, suddenly feeling a little nervous as you reached out for his arm, holding onto him. “Of course. I’m just glad you’re okay and nothing serious happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words cannot describe how warm he felt in that moment. You were worried about him. You cared for him. You took his arm. These are all good signs, no? “Nothing happened. I’m glad to see you’re so worried about my well being, though. It shows your big heart, which is something I love about you.” Your eyes flickered up at him, a smile spreading across your lips, “Of course I care for you, silly. You made my life here so easy… well you and the brothers, but mainly you. You always look out for me, and I can come to you for anything. Honestly, sometimes I forget you’re the King-to-be, and I have to catch myself to make sure I’m not too informal.” You laughed softly, taking a sip of the wine as you looked around the garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… like that.” He cleared his throat, avoiding to look at you right now as he stared out ahead, “I like that you see me as more than the future king. It’s quite refreshing to have someone by my side that just sees me as their equal. After all, we’re just two people trying to find our place in this world, no?” You listened, trying to match his step and smiling when you ended up in sync, nodding back up at him, “yeah… I don’t believe we’re that much different. You might have everything you could ever want, but you’re really light hearted and easy going… I like that about you. A lot, actually.” Heat caressed your cheeks, your eyes averting his, but he stopped walking to turn your head toward his again, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be pushy. Barbatos told me to… be a little more straight forward and less cryptic. What I mean is… we’re both trying to find our place in this world. Mine has somewhat been decided, and I’m jealous of the freedom you carry, but I’d like to ask… would you like to share a place beside me? I mean…” He’s chewing the inside of his cheeks now, trying to find the right words. His eyes are looking hopelessly at you, trying to make you understand somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… I hold you dear… I want you by my side, if you will have me. I don’t want to force you; this is a big decision you’d have to make, and I’m not asking you to answer now bu-- hmpf!” Before he could even finish his sentence, you reached up. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer into a sweet kiss. You were at a loss for words, too, and this seemed like the only way to get him to calm down. He clung to you, his arms wrapping around your waist to pull you closer the minute your lips were on his. He didn’t dare pull away, not yet. His lips lingered on yours for a long time, before you broke it off again. A pout formed on his lips as he tried to follow yours and you giggled softly at his child-like behavior. “Diavolo…. I’d love to stay with you. As a matter of fact, if you wouldn’t have said anything, I would have, because the longing gazes and tension between us has become too much to bear…” You nuzzled against him, putting your head on his chest. His heart was racing, you heard it, no matter how hard he would have tried to hide it, “so yes… I want to stay with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words couldn’t begin to describe how much happiness that brought him. All he could do was squeeze you tighter against him, hoping his racing hard and sweet kiss to the top of your head was enough to at least get you to understand. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>